REPRESI
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Represi adalah reaksi orang menahan bahkan menghilangkan jauh-jauh pengalaman menyakitkan dan bisa muncul ketika ada pemicu yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan kendali untuk menahannya./"Aku benci dengan suara ambulan… aku benci dengan bau obat-obatan… aku benci dengan darah… mereka merenggut semuanya dariku!./Minor SasuSaku. ItaSasu Family


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Represi © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Uchiha Sasuke-**_

_**Minor SasuSaku and ItaSasu Family**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Ketika kenangan itu dipaksa muncul_

_Ketika hal yang paling menyakitkan harus diingat_

_Padahal sudah dibuang jauh-jauh ke dalam dasar_

_Tapi kenapa harus lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

Satu...

Goresan tinta berhasil tercetak di kertas kasar dengan kalimat-kalimat hingga tiga paragraf.

Dua...

Walau sudah sekerasa ia berpikir, maksud dari beberapa pertanyaan—_konyol_—seakan menggali dasar dan mengambil duri yang terkubur di sana.

Tiga...

Kepalanya pusing dengan apa yang ia jawab di kertas itu dan ini sangat menyinggung hatinya—bukan hanya itu—seluruh dari fisik dan psikisnya ikut remuk dan hancur tak bersisa.

Empat...

Ia tak peduli dengan sepu—lima belas pertanyaan itu. _Masa bodoh_. Jika itu dikumpul toh ia sudah menjawab separuh pertanyaan menyebalkan. Dengan kasar ia menutup buku catatan miliknya ke dalam tas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Tapi ia masih memegang kertas _double folio_ dan memandangnya datar. Kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis itu sebagin dari ingatan yang sudah lama terkubur setahun yang lalu. Kenapa juga _dosen_-nya memberikan pertanyaan yang menjatuhkan sisi psikologisnya.

_Cih_—bahkan lelehan air menetes di iris kelamnya. _Brengsek! _ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Padahal ia ingin sekali menghilangkan kata _menangis_ dari kehidupannya tapi masih saja keluar tanpa perintah.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan bahkan mengingat pertanyaan restoris yang langsung menusuk dasar hatinya seketika.

—_Dapatkan anda gambarkan perpisahan pertama dengan orang tua anda? Apa yang anda rasakan atas perpisahan itu?_

.

.

_Tes_

"Kumohon berhentilah air mata bodoh!"

Dirinya pun melemparkan kertas itu ke lantai dan ia bersembunyi di dalam mimpi-mimpinya—_tidur_—maksudnya dan akan menyambut esok hari.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mata kuliah Kurenai-_dosen yang memberi pertanyaan itu—_telah dimulai seiring wanita bertubuh langsing dengan membawa tas _laptop_ lalu ia menghidupkan benda itu dan menayangkan _proyeksi gambar_—dari _LCD._ Kemudian kaki jenjangnya mulai berdiri dan mengabsen satu persatu mahasiswa yang ada di kelasnya.

Lalu ia berdiri di depan mahasiswa dengan memamerkan senyum lembutnya.

"Seperti janji ibu minggu lalu. Apakah kalian sudah menjawab lima belas pertanyaan yang ibu berikan."

Semua mengangguk _minus_—Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam dengan tangannya masih memegang kuat kertas miliknya. Satu persatu mahasiswa disuruh memilih _manakah pertanyaan yang anda rasakan sekarang tentang orang tua anda? Lalu apa alasannya?._

Rata-rata menjawab dengan datar… menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis…memutar matanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian… dan menangis hebat dengan menahan senggukan cukup membuat seisi kelas menjadi gaduh karena sebagian perempuan juga yang merasa… _yang merasa—seperti dirinya_ merasakan sama.

Ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan nomor tiga … lima … tujuh… sepuluh … tiga belas … empat belas. Dan paling parahnya adalah hampir keseluruhan menjawab pertanyaan nomor tujuh. Memang ada apa dengan nomor tujuh? Efeknya cukup besar bahkan untuk Uchiha bungsu itu berdecih sebal dan memasang raut dinginnya walau ia juga akan memilih angka ganjil itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Jawab secara jujur—mana pertanyaan yang menurut kau menyadari pentingnya orang tua?"

Netra kelamnya berkilat tajam dan memandang datar dosennya. Suasana hening seketika—menunggu jawaban dari pemuda emo itu—bahkan dua ah tiga pasang mata memandangnya khawatir.

.

.

"Tujuh."

Satu kata mampu membuat Kurenai menampilkan senyum lagi. "Jelaskan apa alasanmu memilih pertanyaan itu!"

.

.

Hening kembali…

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya."

Kalimat terakhir dan bernada sangat dingin keluar dari adik Uchiha Itachi ini mampu seisi kelas agak ricuh dengan jawaban konyol—menurut mereka.

Kurenai tahu kalau pemuda dingin ini akan menyembunyikan rapat-rapat privasinya. Ia sedikit berdehem pelan.

"Walau kau jatuhkan sampai ke dasar paling dalam. Pasti akan muncul jika ada pemicunya—maka jawab dengan singkat saja alasanmu dan—jangan kau sembunyikan."

Sedikit meremas kertas di tangannya lalu bibirnya menampilkan tawa kecil namun pedih. "Alasanku menjawab memilih pertanyaan nomor tujuh karena—ini penyebab aku kembali mengingat momen pahit itu. Yang berusaha aku buang-buang jauh dan melupakannya."

.

.

"Perpisahan pertama eh—kalau dibilang yang pertama tapi bagiku adalah perpisahan pertama dan juga terakhir. Aku benci dengan pertanyaan bahkan seluruh pertanyaan ini—membuatku muak!" tangannya melempar kertas ke bawah tanpa tahu kalau yang ada dihadapannya adalah dosen.

Ia tak peduli…

Sekelebat memori yang ia paksa menghilang muncul di tepian dan mendorongnya ke belakang dan ketakutan kini melanda sisi psikisnya. Ia berusaha melakukan mekanisme pertahanan diri tapi untuk kali ini ia tak bisa menahannya untuk mengeluarkan emosi itu kembali.

"Aku benci dengan suara ambulan… aku benci dengan bau obat-obatan… aku benci dengan darah… mereka merenggut semuanya dariku! Mereka membuatku mengingatnya—kecelakaan itu membuat ayah dan ibuku meninggal dan menyisakan aku juga Itachi-_nii._"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke kali ini membuat suasana kelas tadinya ricuh menjadi diam bahkan suram seakan mengikuti jalannya emosi dari pemuda berambut emo itu. Bahkan ada yang menahan tangisannya mendengar racauan dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

_Cih!_

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Padahal… seharusnya mereka masih hidup tapi kenapa mereka harus meninggalkanku dan itu saat _UAS_ berlangsung. Aku sendiri saat itu di rumah—" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. "—kakakku bilang kalau mereka akan di bawa pulang karena sudah sehat. Tapi ketika—aku sudah menyiapkan kedatangan mereka… suara telepon berbunyi dan kakakku mengatakan—"

Dua pemuda yang memandang miris bergumam lirih dan—laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning bergumam dalam hati. "Hentikan Sasuke. Itu akan menyakitimu…"

Seraya tersenyum sendu. "—kalau mereka sudah meninggal. Reaksiku diam dan mengingat janji yang mereka katakan saat itu adalah… _kami akan memberikan hadiah kejutan untukmu, Sasuke_… Hahaha… bahkan pikiranku mengatakan kalau janji itu adalah ini… mereka meninggal… itulah kejutan yang paling terburuk yang kudapatkan."

Wanita cantik itu hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apa-apa dengan cerita yang menyakitkan terlontar dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau jadinya begini dan bagaimanapun juga kuliah di jurusan Psikologi—itu memahami dan menyelesaikan masalah orang lain dan terlebih dulu menyelesaikan untuk diri sendiri. Tapi untuk kasus ini…

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau belum mengatasi trauma itu? Ini namanya kau hanya menyembunyikan traumamu dan membuatmu—"

"Ibu tidak tahu kalau rasa ini sangat menyakitkan—" Sasuke kini tak peduli dengan _image_ datar dan _cool_-nya menjadi hilang dengan kejadian hari ini. "—seharusnya aku menghadapi ujian dengan tenang tapi—KENAPA?" pemuda itu memegang kepalanya.

Memori yang ingin ia hapus… tentang orang tua yang meninggal… kematian yang menyakitkan… pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif untuknya… membuat dirinya hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku harus mengalami memori pahit ini… tanpa mereka hampa… tidak seperti kalian yang masih memiliki orang tua lengkap atau salah satunya saja. Kalau aku… bahkan SEKALIGUS… telah terenggut! Terserah apa kata kalian, aku—"

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

Pekikan pemuda beriris biru langit membuat Sasuke terdiam lalu pandangan mengarah padanya.

"Cukup, Sasuke-_kun_… kumohon jangan ceritakan lagi."

Lirihan gadis musim semi yang merupakan kekasihnya membuat tangannya Uchiha bungsu itu melemas dan memandang ke bawah dan perlahan air mata menetes di kelopak matanya. Segera ia hapus kasar dan berucap pelan tersirat namun menyakitkan.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis karena menunjukkan kelemahannya. Sekarang lihat aku menangis untuk kedua kalinya—berarti aku lemah bukan?"

Kurenai—sebagai dosen harus bersikap. "Tenangkan pikiranmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika kau mengingatnya lagi kau harus mengatasinya dan kau bilang aku tidak merasakannya. Memang ibu tidak merasakannya karena orang tua ibu meninggal ketika usia ibu baru umur empat tahun. Kondisi ibu sama parahnya denganmu tapi ibu harus maju dan berusaha untuk memandang positif yang pada akhirnya ibu menjadi dosen kalian."

Sasuke diam tanpa bereaksi apa-apa.

"—yang terpenting adalah jangan terpaku dengan masa lalu. Mereka pergi itu bukan karena membenci ataupun tidak menepati janji tapi—ini adalah takdir Tuhan dan kita tidak bisa mengelaknya dan harus mengikhlaskannya. Mereka akan sedih kalau kita meratapi kepergiannya walau kita menyembunyikannya sampai membuangnya pasti akan muncul juga."

"…"

"Ibu rasa jika mata kuliah ini dilanjutkan—kondisi kalian tidak menjamin untuk fokus. Maka—" Kurenai kembali duduk dan mematikan laptop lalu _LCD_ lalu pandangannya terkejut mendapati Uchiha Sasuke telah berada di pintu kelas dan membukanya.

Raut kusut tercetak jelas di wajah Uchiha bungsu ini. Ia hanya membawa tas—tak peduli dengan kertas jawaban masih di atas meja dengan buku cetak _Psikologi _ nya terkapar di sana.

"Kertas jawaban itu ada di atas meja. Silahkan ambil saja," Sasuke mungkin akan siap dengan hukuman yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Uchiha Sasuke dan—temukan cara mengatasinya."

"Ibu tahu kalau sebernanya aku membenci jurusan ini. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti hatiku untuk mengambil jurusan ini walau aku tidak yakin sepe—"

Tangan Sasuke ditarik oleh pemilik iris biru langit untuk keluar tak lupa dengan gadis musim semi yang di tangannya membawa buku milik Sasuke lalu berpamit kepada dosennya dan meminta maaf atas kelancangan mereka bertiga keluar duluan lalu mendapatkan anggukan juga senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan tadi, _teme!_"

Suara berat Naruto yang secara terpaksa—mengendarai mobil milik sahabatnya ini karena kondisi psikis agak kacau akibat insiden lima belas pertanyaan itu tak membuat Sasuke menjawab dan diam menatap pandangan ke samping.

"Kami tidak ingin kau bersedih tentang kejadian itu, Sasuke-_kun…"_

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum miris. "Bagaimana aku tidak melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan itu? Di telingaku seakan berdenging mendengar ucapan satu tahun yang lalu."

Naruto berdecih karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris malahan Sakura—gadis musim semi yang berkata malah dijawab. Tapi ia tidak memungkiri kalau mereka sepasang kekasih terlebih lagi berduaan di depannya.

Tak berlangsung lama, mereka bertiga sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Lalu mereka disambut hangat para pelayan disana. Sasuke langsung turun tanpa peduli ocehan Naruto yang mengusik walau sedikit mengurangi ketegangan sisi psikisnya diikuti Sakura yang menarik tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Uchiha Itachi yang sedang fokus membaca Koran di ruang tamu terusik dengan kedatangan mereka bertiga yang kemudian disambut dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalian pulang cepat. Tumben…"

"Kak Itachi, sebernanya—"

Pandangan Itachi mengarah ke Sasuke yang melenggang naik tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang diikuti oleh Sakura sedangkan Naruto berdiri di depan Uchiha sulung itu.

"Sebernanya Sasuke mengingat memori itu lagi, kak Itachi. Hari ini dia memberontak dan menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak tahan melihat kondisinya tadi, dia—"

Itachi memejamkan matanya. "Sebabnya apa, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu mengambil buku catatan dari tasnya lalu memberikan kepada Itachi untuk membaca bagian—lima belas pertanyaan menyangkut tentang orang tua. Iris kelamnya fokus memperhatikan yang tertera dan dirinya menghela napasnya.

Dirinya langsung beranjak darisana dengan menyerahkan catatan itu kepada Naruto lalu menuju ke kamar adik bungsunya juga di belakang ada ia membuka kenop pintu dan membulat kaget seketika.

.

.

Arghh…

"Sakiit… Sasuke-_kuun_…"

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Tangan Sasuke menggengam erat bahkan menyakiti pergelangan tangan kekasihnya—Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana—aku hanya mengambil air putih untukmu…"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Sasuke-_kuun_… tolong hentikan ini. Jangan menahannya sendirian lagi," lirih Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dam menghapus air mata dari iris kelamnya.

"…"

"Laki-laki boleh menangis, Sasuke-_kun_. Kaulah bukan manusia lemah. _Ne_, kau harus mengatasinya. Aku har—"

"—sakiit…"

Itachi langsung melepas genggaman adiknya pada Sakura. Netra miliknya melihat kemerahan di tangan gadis musim semi ini lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk menjaga jarak lalu kedua tangannya memegang bahu adiknya hingga mereka bertatapan langsung.

"Sasuke, bukan kau saja yang mengalaminya. Kakak yang melihatnya langsung bereaksi sama dengannmu. Aku harus memikul beban berat—memegang perusahaan besar juga menjadi penopang dirimu. Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesedihan itu tapi itu gagal ya."

"…"

"Mereka akan sedih melihatmu. Ini bukan kehendak siapapun, Sasuke. Jadikan mereka ada disampingmu, adikku. kikislah traumamu itu perlahan-lahan walau pahit. Bukan kau saja—tapi banyak orang sama seperti kita."

"…"

Putra sulung Uchiha langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya dan mengelus punggungnya. "Kau harus tenang, Sasuke. Buatlah ayah dan ibu bahagia di alam sana. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura-_chan_, kalau laki-laki tidak lemah jika menangis."

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap penuh netra milik adiknya. "Kau memilih jurusan Psikologi itu jangan kau beralasan untuk membencinya hanya gara-gara ini. Kau tidak sendirian, adikku."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut dan ia langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya di tubuh kakaknya lalu menangis hebat seperti kejadian satu tahun lalu. Naruto menggigit bibirnya kasar menahan tangisan sedangkan Sakura menetes air matanya dengan senggukan.

_Puk… puk_…

Sasuke menghapus air matanya kemudian memandang kekasihnya lalu ia menghampiri Sakura dan memegang tangannya dan tersenyum miris. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"_Daijobu_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak sendiri… masih ada kami disini yang menopangmu walau orang tuaku dan Naruto masih lengkap—kami merasakan sama sepertimu. _Ne,_ jangan menahannya lagi."

Satu tarikan membentuk senyuman… bukan senyuman menyakitkan dan sendu melainkan senyuman tulus.

.

.

"Kau benar."

.

.

_Ketika aku merasa sendirian_

_Aku merasa akulah yang mengalaminya_

_Tapi—_

_Aku memandang masih banyak orang sepertinya dengan cerita yang lebih menyakitkan._

_._

_**Represi**_

_Reaksi orang menahan bahkan menghilangkan jauh-jauh pengalaman menyakitkan_

_Dan bisa muncul_

_Ketika ada pemicu yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan kendali untuk menahannya._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Owari-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**W**__ulanz __**A**__ihara __**N**__otes_

_Ide ini sebernanya sudah muncul ketika aku masih mengikuti perkuliahan hari Senin yang lalu. Hampir sama dengan kenyataan yang kubuat—reaksinya sama persis walau tidak semuanya dan tentang lima belas pertanyaan itu memang benar tentang menyangkut tentang keluarga dan sebagian orang yang sudah merasa kehilangan mengalami reaksi—represi dan yaaah—saya juga merasakan walau orang tua saya masih lengkap._

_Sungguh dimaafkan kalau hasilnya mengecewakan… _

_Terima kasih untuk yang membaca atau bahkan sampai mereviewnya…_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 06 Maret 2013**_


End file.
